


Advent: Moon

by FyrMaiden



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Nursery Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine talks in his sleep. In his dreams, he was a child of the moon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent: Moon

Blaine says, - When I was small, we fished for herring with nets of silver thread. We cast them wide and drew them in, and they glittered in our hands like fragments of light millions of years old. We drew them into our boat, which rocked endlessly in the waters of the night turned the deepest blue by the light reflecting from the moon, who would smile at us and laugh as we sailed endlessly across the sky in our shoe. Kurt indulges him, and kisses the dip of his throat and then down his sternum, rests his cheek against the rhythmic rise and fall of his husband’s chest.

\- When was this, Blaine? he asks, and Blaine hums a response that sounds like a rhyme.

\- Once, he says. - Once upon a time.

Kurt smiles in the dim silver grey of their room, and watches the way the light dapples Blaine’s skin, as it picks out each muscle, the dip of every rib and the shadows of his jaw. Blaine, who is made so much of sunlight that it only makes sense that he is reflected in relief by its absence as well. 

\- What did you do with the herring fish? Kurt asks, and Blaine’s eyes blink open and then his eyelids dip once more, and his head nods softly, and the air around them shimmers. Blaine doesn’t remember his stories when he’s awake, but Kurt does. He’s heard them so many times. He watches the curve of Blaine’s smile and strokes his fingers gently up his sides.

\- We moved them across the seas of dew, Blaine says, - We moved them in time with the turn of the tides, so they barely moved at all.

Kurt watches him sleep, and drifts slowly away himself, held tightly in the embrace of his fisherman. Behind his eyes, the stars glitter gold, and he imagines how they must have looked, reflected in Blaine’s brilliant eyes and cupped in the palms of his hands as he fished the midnight skies. 

And, when he wakes, the room shimmers gold with the dawn of the sun, cast as a net through the gaps in the blinds. Blaine’s body is warm against his own, and the frame of their bed embraces him as he drifts slowly in his own sea, caught in the last moment before the day claims him again. 

\- Once upon a time, he says, softly, and Blaine’s hand draws him closer, always closer, pressing them together until they’re almost one.

\- The stars were the herring fish, he says, - When we fished the beautiful sea. His voice still full of the night, and Kurt smiles and drifts for as long as he can, wrapped in the embrace of his lover, who dreams he was a child of the moon..


End file.
